


Snow Doesn't Give a Damn Who It Touches

by themacerlife



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Choni fluff, Cousin Betty, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, It's a snowy night, Light Angst, Protective Cheryl Blossom, Super Soft, Toni Got Beat Up, Winter, choni, those damn Ghoulies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 23:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15544950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themacerlife/pseuds/themacerlife
Summary: Toni was attacked by the Ghoulies... Cheryl tries her best to take care of her girlfriend... their friends get snowed in while they try to help. Cheryl is protective and cuddly AF in this!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not too much plot, a whole lot of Choni (and friends)! Come hang/talk on Tumblr @harmonizingelephants

“Cousin Betty, to what do I owe this honor of a snowy evening phone call?”

Cheryl Blossom was snuggled up in her luxurious sheets, favorite Netflix show on repeat and her sketchbook wide open on her lap. A call from Betty Cooper wasn't unusual but didn't happen every day... especially not at 8:24 PM.

“Cheryl? I’m outside, please, I need your help.” Said redhead rolled her eyes but untangled herself from the warmth of her bed and headed over to her balcony.

“Betty, you can use the front door. We are family, after all.”

“Not this time, Cheryl… it’s Toni.”

Her heart dropped to her stomach, her muscles freezing and preventing her from making it to the balcony.

“What?” came out more like a hiss and she heard some shuffling through the phone.

The faint chattering of teeth could be heard behind a soft, “Bombshell?”

At the sound of Toni’s voice, Cheryl burst through the balcony doors and looked down on her family’s side lawn, covered in a few inches of gorgeous white powder. Betty stood, phone to her ear, other arm wrapped around Toni’s tiny body, the girl not putting much weight on one of her legs and visibly shaking. Cheryl contemplated jumping, if it meant getting to Toni faster.

“Betty,” she barked into the phone, “Get her to the back gate. I’ll meet you down there.”

She tore threw the large mansion, uncaring if it disturbed her mother. She ripped open the back door and rushed over to the gate, cursing her cold fingers for fumbling with the lock. When the large wooden barrier swung open, Cheryl gasped at the blood on the side of Toni’s face and the lack of clothing she wore.

A particularly violent shiver ran down Toni’s spine, causing her to whimper in pain and Betty struggled to keep her upright. Cheryl ushered them in, only allowing Toni to rest against her cousin long enough to close and lock the gate before she shed her robe and wrapped it around the Serpent’s body, using it to pull her close.

Betty held the back door open wider and whispered, “Hurry, she’s been outside for too long already.”

The three girls had just entered the warm house when Toni cried out softly, desperately trying not to make too much noise and she almost collapsed, had Cheryl not been holding on so tightly.

“Shh, baby, I’ve got you. Betty, help me carry her upstairs.” The desperation in the redhead’s voice scared Betty and she was quick to Toni’s other side.

The Blossom-Cooper girls hurried upstairs and into the safety of Cheryl’s bedroom, placing Toni on the bed. “Betty, the door.”

As the blonde rushed over to close it, Cheryl climbed onto the bed behind Toni, pulling the girl in between her legs and allowing her to lean against her. She wrapped her arms around the Serpent and kissed her head. “Cher…” “I know, Cha-Cha, you’re okay now.”

Betty appeared in front of them with a damp towel and a first aid kit. “She’s too cold, Betty. Her body won’t stop shaking and her lips are blue!”

The petrified look in Cheryl’s eyes was foreign to Betty, accustomed to the heiress’s proud and confident attitude.

“Do you have a heated blanket? We should get her into a hot bath then right back in to something warm.”

Cheryl nodded and brushed away some of Toni’s hair as Betty got to work cleaning the gash on her forehead. Toni’s body was almost convulsing at this point and Cheryl worried for her teeth, they were chattering loud enough to be heard on the other side of Thistlehouse.

As soon as Betty finished, they carried Toni into the bathroom where Betty drew a hot bath and Cheryl tenderly undressed her. Once naked, Cheryl quickly wrapped the robe around her again, pulling her into an embrace until Betty was finished. She almost jumped when Toni’s ice cold nose brushed against her neck and Cheryl frantically rubbed her arms up and down Toni’s arms and back, trying to create friction.

“Okay, it’s hot and almost filled. We need to get her in, now.”

In any other situation, Cheryl would have kicked Betty out. At any other time, she would have rolled her eyes at Betty’s use of bubble bath for _her_ girl. This time, however, Toni was in trouble and Cheryl was befuddled and scared.

Cousin Betty was allowed to stay.

After sliding Toni into the steaming water, her shivers only seemed to get worse but Betty assured her that was to be expected. Cheryl got to work, wiping the blood and dirt from Toni’s body and keeping as much of her dark skin from being exposed to the cool air as possible.

“Call the Inside Vixens, Betty. We are having a sleepover tonight because she is not leaving and if my mother finds out…”

Betty nodded, not needing anymore information and hurried out of the room to find her phone.

Through her pain and convulsions, Toni managed a small smile, “You’re… cute.”

Cheryl broke into a watery smile, “Stop that. Just relax, okay?”

Eventually Betty returned with a hot cup of tea and Cheryl helped Toni sit up enough to drink it slowly. “Veronica is picking up Josie and they will be here soon. The snow picked up a bit so it will take them longer to arrive.”

Cheryl nodded and placed a soft kiss on Toni’s cheek. “Betty? What happened?”

The blonde bit her bottom lip, hesitant to tell the vengeful Blossom about where she found Toni and was saved by an almost violent coughing fit from said Serpent. Cheryl sprung into action, setting the mug down and helping Toni sit up, rubbing her back.

“She must be getting sick already. Let’s get her dry. Where are warm clothes for her?”

It was only minutes later when Toni was dressed in Cheryl’s sweatpants and hoodie, fuzzy socks on her feet and hair braided, out of the way. Her trembles were lessening slightly but her coughing was only growing worse.

When she managed a quiet, “Thank you,” as they helped her into bed, Cheryl could hear the congestion building.

Toni was tucked under the heated blanket, as well as the normal sheets and quilt. She was still trembling as Cheryl knelt beside her, lightly brushing her fingertips over the girl’s face.

“What’s the matter, love?”

“It hurts… when I shiver.” Cheryl’s heart broke just a little bit more and she pressed a kiss to Toni’s forehead.

“What do you need, Cha-Cha?”

Toni’s weary brown eyes met Cheryl’s and her hoarse voice whispered, “You…”

Betty stood and headed for the door, “V and Josie are here. I’m going to let them in. Go ahead and get in bed, Cheryl. We’ll be up in a minute.”

Cheryl offered Betty a tiny, yet grateful smile, and shed her own clothes until she was in just tank top and booty shorts. She crawled under the covers and used their brief moment alone to lay her body on top of Toni’s, careful not to squish her but wrap her arms around the Serpent’s frail body and just… breath her in.

Cheryl was _scared_.

“TT… what happened?”

“G-Ghoulies…”

The mere whisper of the Serpent rival made Cheryl’s hatred and anger skyrocket. She felt her spine straighten, her eyebrows rising dangerously. She was going to _murder_ every single Ghoulie in Riverdale.

“Cher… please, calm down.”

Toni’s plea broke Cheryl out of her trance, caught up in the disgusting things she wanted to do to the other gang. Her reaction was to hold Toni tighter, putting painful pressure on her wounds.

“Sorry, baby. Hold on a second…”

Cheryl adjusted herself and her broken girlfriend who found herself in another coughing fit.

Leaning against her lavish headboard, Cheryl carefully maneuvered Toni to lay comfortably against her chest, curled up between her long legs. She pulled the sheets and heated blanket up to cover the small Serpent and kissed her head. Her arms constricted protectively around Toni and she sighed.

“Is that any better?”

“Hmm… I’m not as cold.”

Cheryl felt a tiny bit of her stress melt away but Toni’s body was still quivering and her voice was growing hoarse. She could tell Toni was trying to fall asleep, now tucked away in Cheryl’s chest but the pain from her injuries and the onset of illness was keeping her awake.

A sudden burst of people through Cheryl’s bedroom door also didn’t help.

Both girls jumped with the noise, Betty looking guilty as Veronica, Josie, Archie, Jughead, Sweet Pea _and_ Fangs poured into the spacious bedroom.

“What the actual _fuck_?!” Cheryl growled, one of her manicured hands coming up to press against Toni’s head, her fingers automatically scratching softly against Toni’s scalp to calm her down and keep her cuddled up under the warm blankets.

It sounded like a thousand voices were coming at her at once and the Serpent boys crowded the bed, demanding answers from Toni.

Through the chaos, Cheryl heard Toni’s whimpers and she reached over to grab a fistful of Sweet Pea’s shirt. Pulling him almost violently closer, Cheryl growled, “Get everyone to shut up… _now_.”

She shoved him away and the tall boy adjusted his jacket before releasing a piercing whistle.

As the room went silent, Cheryl kissed Toni’s clammy forehead and cooed, “You’re okay, you’re safe.”

Betty stepped closer to Jughead, as if afraid of Cheryl and she swallowed, “Cheryl… I’m sorry. I opened the door and they were all here! It’s snowing so hard now and I couldn’t turn them away.”

Jughead wrapped a leather-clad arm around his girlfriend and jumped in, unashamed. “We let ourselves in. When Betty said Toni was attacked, we had to come. One of our own was hurt, Cheryl. We need to talk to Toni to figure out who and where.”

Fangs clapped Jughead on the shoulder, “We want revenge. No one hurts Toni and fucking gets away with it.”

So much mention of her name caused Toni to push herself up, swaying lightly and groaning in pain. Cheryl shot up as well, supporting the Serpent and scolding, “Be careful, Cha-Cha.”

Toni’s words were quiet and slow, a little delirium thrown into it. “It was those fucking Ghoulies… They jumped me on my way home from work. I got knocked out and woke up this morning but they tied me a tree… wanted me to freeze to death…”

Rough coughs wracked her body and Cheryl glared at the boys, “That’s enough talking for now.”

“But Cheryl…”

“Enough!”

The Serpents never shut their mouths so fast and Betty could have smiled if not for the dire situation. “I found Toni on my way to Sunnyside this afternoon. I can show you all where I found her.”

Veronica came to sit on the bed, wrapping her arms around Toni and Cheryl.

“Now hold on a moment. There are five inches of snow on the ground and it’s not stopping anytime soon. We will stay here tonight, for emotional support as well as protection and in the morning, we will seek revenge on those damned Ghoulies for what they did to our Toni-kins.”

Sweet Pea’s eyes bulged, “ _We_?”

Jughead began to argue as well, “Waiting until tomorrow would only…”

Veronica stood, her luxury coat only proving her unofficial authority over the group of teenagers. “You heard me. Even if we are in the midst of a gang war, you are not going anywhere in this weather. Betty, Sweet Pea, help me with the air mattresses? Josie, you know where the snacks are, oh, and take Fangs with you. Jughead and Archie can get a fire going to keep us nice and toasty. Chop, chop!”

The group begrudgingly got to work and Veronica turned to Cheryl, “You, darling Cheryl, just keep holding Toni. Something tells me there is nowhere else she wants to be.”

A wink from Veronica and the other wealthy daughter was gone from the room.

Cheryl looked down and Veronica was right. Toni’s head lay on Cheryl’s shoulder, her bruised hand maintaining a weak grasp on Cheryl’s tank top. She was already snoring lightly, and Cheryl smiled for the first time since her girlfriend arrived.

She adjusted herself once again, settling back against the headboard but allowing Toni to lay flat, the sick and injured girl automatically shuffling over until she was pressed right against Cheryl’s side.

After Cheryl slipped a pillow under Toni’s head, the Serpent shivered and tossed her arm over Cheryl’s legs, until she was flush against the redhead’s long legs and hip.

“Cher…”

“Shh, TT, sleep now. I’ll be right here.”

“I can’t, Cher, everything hurts.”

Cheryl’s chest tightened, the sound of her girlfriend’s broken voice piercing her heart.

“Okay, baby. You’ll be alright. Let me get you some medicine for the pain.”

She moved to get out of bed but a stray tear rolled down Toni’s bruised cheekbone.

The _only_ thing stopping her from leaving the warmth of her large home to beat the crap out of each and every Ghoulie was her girlfriend’s fingers woven so tightly into her tank top and the exhausted and terrified look in her light brown eyes.

A fire sparked to life on the far side of the room and Veronica and Betty made their way back in with two mattresses.

Cheryl beckoned her fellow Vixens over with a heartbroken plea, “In the medicine cabinet, there are some light painkillers. Could you fetch some with a cup of water for TT. Please?”

Betty was already on her way to the bathroom before Cheryl was finished and Veronica helped her back into bed without jostling Toni too much.

“Ronnie… I’ve never felt so helpless.”

The other heiress could only offer a small smile and a gentle squeeze of Cheryl’s hand (the one that wasn’t wrapped protectively around Toni). “You’re doing everything you can, Cher. She’ll be okay.”

Cheryl removed her hand from Veronica's caring grasp to wipe at her own tears. The tone of her voice reminded Veronica of one of her first encounters with the youngest Blossom. 

"She better be or those Ghoulies will  _burn_." 

 

 


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang makes moves in the midst of a blizzard. Toni isn't faring well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all were so incredibly kind and inspired me to continue writing this! Hope it meets your expectations!

Archie turned from the balcony windows with a low whistle. “It’s really coming down out there.”

Betty moved to lounge on an air mattress with Josie and showed the football player her phone. “It sounds like we are going to get over a foot just tonight. It’s going to keep snowing until at least lunch time tomorrow.”

“Looks like Blossom is cooking us breakfast,” Sweet Pea smirked, twisting his body to look up at the heiress.

Veronica rolled her eyes. “Of course, you’re already thinking of breakfast.”

“What else should I be thinking about? I’m spending the night in this haunted mansion. The least we can get out of this is a hot breakfast for _free_.”

The youngest Lodge flicked a piece of popcorn at Sweet Pea. “Maybe you should be thinking about your best friend who was almost killed by those heathens!”

“Would you two shut up before Cheryl kicks us all out in this blizzard?”

Jughead was glaring at them from the floor and Cheryl was, in fact, glaring at the bickering two from her spot on the bed. Toni hadn’t left Cheryl’s side for three hours now, remaining in a half-conscious state while tucked in the _warm_ and comforting embrace.

Cheryl had requested a damp washcloth about 45 minutes ago to wipe away the feverish sweat covering Toni’s face and neck. She was still shivering but because her body was now overheating. The risk of frostbite was over (miraculously) but the chance of pneumonia had just begun.

An alarm on her phone went off and Cheryl grabbed a few more pain killers for her girlfriend. The hope being not only to help Toni sleep but to also to bring her fever down.

“TT… Toni.”

Her favorite brown eyes slowly opened and Cheryl was met with a hazy and confused gaze.

“Cher?”

“Mhmm, it’s me, honey. It’s time for some more medicine. Come on, sit up a little bit.”

Toni’s eyes closed again as she allowed Cheryl to prop her up against the feather pillows.

“Don’t fall asleep, TT. You need to take these, please?”

“I want to… to take you on a date… tonight.”

Cheryl’s perfectly plucked eyebrow rose teasingly as she placed the medicine in Toni’s clammy hand. “Oh yeah? Where would we go in a blizzard?”

“A ride on my motorcycle… then dinner at Pop’s. We would head back here… and then I’d get you into bed…” A short coughing fit abruptly ended Toni’s story and Cheryl chuckled quietly.

“After I get you back to 100 percent, you better take me out on that date, babe. Right now, you need to drink some more water and go back to sleep.”

The cutest pout appeared on Toni’s full lips, “Cuddles… please?”

Good Lord, how was Cheryl to refuse _that_?

She glanced around the room after placing a few kisses on Toni’s forehead and found Josie, Archie and Fangs already sleeping. The rest were watching an old horror film while Jughead tended the fire.

Veronica blew her a kiss and Cheryl finally relaxed. Toni wasn’t out of the woods yet, but she was safe and cozy. She maneuvered herself to sink fully into the plush mattress and wrapped an arm around Toni to pull the girl into her side.

“Goodnight, TT.”

All she got in response was a congested snore but that was more than enough.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Betty woke in the morning, shivering slightly. The large rooms of Thistlehouse were hard to keep heated and Jughead was missing from their shared air mattress. Upon sitting up, she noticed Veronica also stretching awake and Cheryl was missing but everyone else was still knocked out.

The best friends made their way downstairs and into the kitchen where Cheryl was cooking away- eggs, bacon, pancakes, toast… was Cheryl cooking the eggs with maple syrup?

“Cheryl?”

The redhead visibly jumped and turned, dark circles under her eyes and deep frown on her lips. “Cousin Betty, Veronica. Hungry?”

Veronica stepped forward and gently removed the spatula from Cheryl’s hands. “Cheryl, sweetie, why don’t Betty and I take over? You look exhausted.”

Cheryl seemed to notice her mistake and quickly moved to dump the eggs in the trash. “I’m sorry. I didn’t sleep well last night. Between Toni constantly waking up _crying_ because of how much pain she is in and my own need for vengeance from those wretched pigs, I did not manage adequate sleep.”

Her two friends smiled softly at her and Betty motioned upstairs. “When we woke up, Toni was sleeping pretty well. Go on up and try to get some too, okay? We’ll make breakfast and keep the hooligans upstairs satisfied. Once you’re up, we’ll figure out how to take down the Ghoulies.” 

Cheryl took a long sip from her mug of tea and yawned, “Wake me up if the snow stops. You know where to find me.”

When she slid back under the toasty quilts on her bed, Cheryl’s body relaxed and she rolled onto her side to check on Toni. The small Serpent was hidden beneath the blankets and pillows and Cheryl adjusted it all ensuring none of Toni’s soft skin was revealed.

At some point during the night, Toni’s fever had broken but she was drenched in sweat. Cheryl had tried to get her some new clothes but the desperate grasp Toni had on her had resulted in the redhead peeling layers of fabric from Toni’s slick skin until she was naked.

Cheryl had been too overwhelmed to think twice about the many guests on her floor who she definitely did _not_ want seeing Toni in such a state.

Her eyes started to droop closed and Cheryl placed a few soft kisses on Toni’s cheek and shoulder. The moment her head hit the pillow and her fingers found her girlfriend’s, Cheryl finally fell asleep.

________________________________________________________________________________

“Archie! Jug! Boys, hide!”

Cheryl shot up, woken by Betty and Veronica storming into the room.

“Cheryl! Your mom is awake and she’s coming up here!”

Betty physically dragged Jughead to his feet and towards the bathroom, Veronica kicking Fangs and Sweet Pea awake. Josie hopped onto the bed and crawled underneath the covers to pretend to be the lump Toni was creating.

Said Serpent also startled awake and Cheryl paid no mind to Betty and Veronica who were stacking the mattresses and hiding men’s clothes as she lifted a pillow to whisper lovingly in Toni’s ear, “Go back to sleep, TT. You’re safe.”

She felt Toni’s hand find the fabric of her shirt under the covers as a knock was heard at the door and Penelope Blossom strolled in. She glanced around the room with a suspicious lens and Cheryl fake yawned, “Mumsie, good morning.”

“Cheryl. I noticed your friends were making _a lot_ of food down there and I came to see just how many guests you brought in without my permission.”

Cheryl huffed, “Please, mother, it is just the usual group. Cousin Betty and Veronica were making extra food because we were going to deliver it to the less fortunate on the Southside.”

Penelope seemed unconvinced, even with smiles and nods from her daughter’s friends.

“Well, you all better eat up because no one is going anywhere. Power is out all over Riverdale, roads are closed indefinitely because of down trees and they are worried about pipes bursting. Do not let that food go to waste. I’ll be in my wing of the house.”

The girls were silent as Penelope left the room and retreated down the hallway. Once she was far enough away, Betty heaved a sigh of relief and Veronica released the boys from their hiding place in the bathroom.

Most of them were scowling, however, the promise of breakfast brought smiles almost instantly and Josie went with Betty and Veronica to bring the food upstairs.

Cheryl removed the pillow covering Toni’s head and shoulders and Fangs came to sit on the edge of the bed.

“How is she?”

“She’s sick, Fangs… her fever finally broke early this morning but she hasn’t been truly conscious for fourteen hours.”

“Is she coughing? Wheezing?”

Cheryl nodded began running her fingers through Toni’s matted hair, a nervous habit.

“Look, Red, I’m not a doctor but my mother had pneumonia a few times during rough winters. Toni has all the symptoms.”

She bit her fully bottom lip and swallowed her tears as the other boys came closer.

Archie stretched the sleep from his bulky muscles and yawned, “She needs a doctor. They can get her the antibiotics she needs.”

“Didn’t you hear the Wicked Witch? Everything is closed.”

Fangs furrowed his brow, “The hospital has to be open. We should try there first.”

Cheryl knew she should listen but she also wanted to shut the boys out. The thought of Toni laying alone in a hard and cold hospital bed instead of with her in Thistlehouse was terrifying.

Fortunately, breakfast’s arrival ended the conversation and everyone dug in. Josie brought Cheryl a plate with a soft smile. She only managed to eat a small amount before switching her attention to Toni.

Keeping the sheets wrapped around Toni’s body, Cheryl pulled her into her lap and adjusted her to lean against her chest. She brought a cup of water to Toni’s lips and tipped it back, encouraging her disoriented girlfriend to drink.

Watching Toni in such a weak and broken state shattered Cheryl’s heart and angered Sweet Pea even more.

He slammed his plate down and stood up, muscles flexing and jaw clenched. “Those damn Ghoulies are going to get what’s coming for them. I swear I’ll chop off every one of their dicks and feed it to…”

“Sweet Pea! That’s enough!”

Jughead managed to cut off the tallest Serpent’s rant before it got any worse and Cheryl felt a spark within her at the outrage.

“Sweets is right. We need to do something. Toni almost _died_.” Cheryl’s lip had curled and she was almost growling at the thought. Toni had fallen asleep against her chest again and Cheryl felt the insatiable taste for Ghoulie blood.

Their beanie wearing leader stood up and crossed his sweatshirt covered arms. “Blossom has a point. It is finally letting up. We have two concerns right now. The first is getting Toni to the hospital. Second, we are going to find the scum who did this and get our revenge.”

Betty moved to stand beside her boyfriend and pointed out the obvious, “We need to figure out how to get anywhere, first. The snow is two feet deep. None of our cars or motorcycles are going to make it through for days.”

A few suggestions were thrown out (including dog sleds and snowshoes) but Cheryl was having none of it. She rolled her eyes in HBIC fashion and offered up her solution with a huff, “There are four snowmobiles in the garage. We will use those.”

Everyone’s gaze turned to her and she shrugged, “The Blossoms are certified insane but we did do family activities once in awhile.”

Jughead nodded, “Good. Do they have gasoline in them?”

Cheryl shrugged, “I haven’t touched one in years so I doubt it.”

“We can siphon gas from our cars. It should only take 20 minutes.” Cheryl was never so thankful for Betty’s knowledge of automobiles.

Sweet Pea stood, “I’m on Ghoulie duty. There’s no way I can sit around the hospital waiting.”

Fangs squared his shoulders, “Me too.”

Jughead wrapped his arm around Betty and pulled her closer, “Serpents are on Ghoulie duty. We aren’t very welcome at hospitals, anyways. Arch, you can help get Toni to the hospital and maybe use your ‘golden boy’ charm to work some magic and get her some help fast. Take the girls with you.”

Cheryl sat up, not caring if Toni stirred. “Hold on, Hobo. I am going with you to fight those Ghoulies. I will defend _ma cherie’s_ honor.”

“Cherly…”

“No! Do not fight me on this, Jones. You’ve seen me with my bow and arrow. I am deadly… which I intend to be when we face those hobgoblins.”

The determination in Cheryl’s dark gaze was intimidating, to say the least, and left little room for Jughead to argue.

Veronica took a turn instead, “Cher, Toni would want you with her. What happens if she wakes up in the hospital? She’s going to be scared and worried about you.”

“TT will be just fine if…” Cheryl’s voice cracked at thought that her girlfriend may succumb to the illness plaguing her small body. “ _When_ she wakes up, she will have you three to keep her company until I arrive. If she worries, I will deal with that later.”

No one bothered to argue anymore, and the group began cleaning up their breakfast, planning riders for each snowmobile, and figuring out the best locations to find the Ghoulies.

Cheryl, however, slowly made her way from the bed and found suitable clothing for Toni. Taking the girl out in the blizzard was less than ideal but was necessary. She dressed her in new sweatpants and a few shirts and a hoodie. Her Serpent jacket followed some warm socks and her boots.

After dressing herself, Cheryl and Veronica carried Toni downstairs and to the back door, awaiting Betty’s arrival one of the snowmobiles going to the hospital.

Veronica noticed Cheryl’s soft whisperings and repeated kisses to Toni’s temple, who was no semi-conscious and leaning heavily against the Blossom heir.

“Hey, Cher, she’s going to be okay. We’ll take care of her.”

“I know you will, Ronnie. It’s so hard to let her go. Don’t forget she is allergic to Novacain and kiwis. She hates soap operas so have someone change the channel in her room. If anyone gives you any crap, use my name, alright? Or yours, whichever is more effective.”

“Got it. Go do your thing but be safe, okay? She needs you… we all do.”

The knock on the back door signaled Betty was outside and Cheryl pressed one more kiss to Toni’s cheek, whispering softly to her, “I love you so much, TT. I’ll be back.”

Toni managed to open her eyes and look up at Cheryl, “You’re leaving?”

“Yes, but only for a short time. Stay strong, Toni. Promise?”

“Promise…”

Veronica reluctantly moved to separate the two and helped Toni outside. Cheryl watched her girlfriend get loaded onto the vehicle between her two friends and bit back her tears. She had a job to do.


	3. Chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We discover what went down between the Serpents and Ghoulies! Toni makes a trip to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are all just too sweet!

With the incredible storm outside, the hospital was basically empty. No one was able to get there, not even the ambulances.

The Blossom Family snowmobiles could, however, and Cheryl burst through the front doors followed by Serpents.

She didn’t stop when a nurse called after her and she didn’t need look back to see if the other teenagers were following her.

Toni… she was so close to be being back with Toni.

Until Betty Cooper got in the way, walking out of Toni’s room just as Cheryl had turned to enter it.

“Whoa! Cheryl, hi.”

Betty had gripped her arms during their collision and Cheryl heard her gasp.

“You’re bleeding, Cheryl!”

“It’s fine. Where is she?”

“Hold on a second. Toni is very susceptible to infections right now. Let me clean you up and then you can see her.”

Cheryl tried to argue. She pushed Betty’s hands off her and wiped some blood from her face with the back of her sleeve but Betty squared her shoulders.

“Cheryl, stop. Let me help you so you don’t _kill_ her, okay? Then you can go in.”

It was a bit dramatic but Betty had learned before that was the only way to get through to a distraught Cheryl Blossom.

She pulled the redhead aside where a nurse’s cart stood unattended.

After wiping clean some of the scratches on Cheryl’s face and hands, Betty mumbled, “This one looks like it might need stitches…”

Cheryl hissed as Betty pressed on the gash near her hairline and stepped back.

“Then give me a bandage and let me go.”

Betty started, “You need to see a doctor…”

But a weak sob cut her off and echoed down the hallway. Cheryl tried to take a calming breath but her eyes filled with tears as she glanced towards Toni’s door.

“Please, Cousin Betty, I _killed_ people today. _I_ was almost killed today. My body hurts and I can’t feel my toes because it is still fucking snowing. I _need_ to see her, Betty, please.”

“Okay, Cher, okay. Let me put this on and you can go in.”

Cheryl nodded and allowed the bandage to be put on. She moved to the door and just as her fingers wrapped around the doorknob, her cousin’s voice stopped her.

“Um, is Jughead…?”

She felt like the biggest jerk in the world. Cheryl had been so worried about her girlfriend that she forgot about how worried Betty must have been about the Serpent leader.

“He’s in the lobby… you should go see him. And Betty? Thank you.”

Betty smiled softly and hurried down the hallway.

Cheryl turned back to the door and took a deep breath. _Finally_.

The first thing she noticed was the sound of Toni crying. Shit! Why was she crying? Cheryl instinctively reached for the bow and arrow that used to rest on her back but she had left them behind. Weapons were not normally accepted in a hospital.

Her brown eyes searched the room for a threat, but they only found an inconsolable Toni and a helpless duo of Veronica and Josie.

Cheryl whimpered, “TT…”

Her entrance had caused Veronica and Josie to look up and Veronica cried, “Fucking finally!”

Josie, who was rubbing Toni’s back as the Serpent cried on her shoulder, also looked relieved. “Toni, Toni look! Cheryl is here. She’s back.”

Her two best friends stepped away and Cheryl’s heart broke. Her girlfriend was sick, injured and _crying_ in a stupid hospital bed during a stupid snowstorm and she had _abandoned_ her.

“Ch-cher…”

Toni reached out and Cheryl brought her into a hug. She pressed Toni into her chest and kissed her head.

“I’m here, baby. I’m right here.”

She waited for Toni to calm down a little and gently moved her to the side so she could sit on the bed too. She pulled her back into her arms and kissed Toni’s clammy forehead.

“Why are you crying, TT? Are you in pain?”

Toni only dug herself further into the warm skin of Cheryl’s neck and sniffled.

Cheryl felt a hand on her knee and found Veronica’s worried gaze.

“Maybe we should update you on what the doctor’s found… When we got here, we didn’t even need to bribe anyone. The nurses out front took one look at her and rushed her into the emergency room. We couldn’t see her for over an hour.”

Josie added, “She has a few fractured ribs and a twisted ankle. The bruises you already know about and there is mild frostbite on her collarbones. She was dehydrated and has pneumonia in both lungs. They said she was knocked out for so long both from fainting because of being dehydrated and from exhaustion from the pneumonia.”

After letting that sit in for a moment, Veronica continued, “She is conscious now because she got some fluids. Once she was awake and heard even a little bit about what was happening, it sent her into a panic. Plus, she is on some light pain medications.”

Cheryl squeezed Toni a little tighter and dug her nose into her hair. She could have lost Toni…

The thought made her heart hurt and she ran her long fingers through Toni's hair, scratching lightly at the back of her neck. She smiled just a little when her girlfriend snuggled closer and dug her fingers into the soft leather of Cheryl's coat. 

“So, what now?”

Josie shrugged, “Besides antibiotics for the pneumonia, they said she just needs fluids and rest but that sounds like a bunch of bullshit to me.”

Cheryl nodded, “No, they’re right. She needs to be home where I can take care of her.”

Toni suddenly shot up, coughing hard and crying out in pain. It made Cheryl’s stomach drop and she almost wished the small Serpent was still knocked out so she couldn’t feel the pain of her fractured ribs flexing during a coughing fit.

Once it was over, Toni laid back down and Cheryl laid on her side so she could trace her fingers over the ridge of Toni’s nose and across the smooth skin of her cheeks, in a soothing pattern.

“Cheryl? We’re glad you’re alive, albeit, with a few cuts, but the girls and I have been dying to know what happened with the Ghoulies. When Archie got that call from Jughead, we knew things weren’t going well…”

Glancing down to see Toni about to drift off to sleep, Cheryl pulled the blankets back up to her chin and kissed her forehead. She sat up and released a few buttons on her hooded red jacket.

“We took the snowmobiles to the South Side… I’ve never seen so much snow. Riverdale is like a ghost town right now. We stopped at the trailer park just to gather some weapons for the boys and made it to the edge of Ghoulie territory…”

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Jughead tugged his beanie a little closer to his ears, red from the cold. “Their trailer park is just beyond that tree line. If we take the snowmobiles, they will hear us.”_

_Sweet Pea huffed, “We can’t walk over there. If we need to retreat we’re going to need this as an advantage.”_

_“Let’s take the snowmobiles but make it fast. Even if they hear it, they won’t have enough time to prepare anything.” Fangs revved his engine as Sweet Pea agreed with the idea._

_Jughead sighed, “Fine. We go straight for the tree line and stop right before it. The rest we make on foot. Cheryl, stay hidden as best you can. Shoot only when you have the perfect shot, okay?”_

_Cheryl clenched her jaw as a flash of Toni’s lifeless body appeared in her head._

_“I’m aiming for the heart.”_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

“It was fast and so bloody… Fangs and Sweet Pea both had pocketknives and Jughead had his switchblade. They stormed the trailer park and just started swinging. When I recognized a few faces from a fight a few weeks ago, I started shooting. I couldn’t stop…”

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Cheryl shot an arrow right at an older Ghoulie’s chest as more emerged from their homes. She reached back for another and cursed when she realized she was out._

_There were still more Ghoulies coming and any one of them could’ve have been responsible for what happened to Toni._

_She took off running and threw her body into a punch that landed on the right side of a Ghoulie’s jaw. He stumbled back and Cheryl pulled the switchblade from her pocket._

_Over the past few months, she had picked up some fighting tips from the Serpents but this was different. This was life or death. The snow was turning red and pink and the Serpents were not faring well against the large number of the rival gang._

_Sweet Pea was fighting off three Ghoulies while blood gushed from his nose. Fangs landed a few hard punches before diving into the snow to grab his fallen pocketknife. The snow and wind made it hard to see very far and Cheryl could tell the boys were struggling._

_She had to do something. She sliced the man’s leg and he crumpled to the ground. After stabbing the leg of a Ghoulie who had Fangs cornered before rushing over to Jughead. Dodging a swing from another Ghoulie but gaining a cut on her chin in the process, Cheryl grabbed Jughead’s arm._

_“Call Archie! Go! Get him to bring backup!”_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Archie brought about ten Serpents with him. We were all exhausted and pretty beat by then. I didn’t think we could do it but the help saved us. We left and I remember looking back before the woods got too thick… I’ve never seen so much blood, but it was worth it. I should’ve killed them all. If I had more arrows…”

Cheryl reached up and pinched the bridge of her nose, fighting back tears. She was exhausted, relieved and overwhelmed. Toni was going to be okay.”

“…for now.”  

Her head shot up as she caught the end of Veronica’s sentence.

“What?”

“I don’t know much about gang etiquette but won’t the Ghoulies retaliate?”

Cheryl’s jaw ticked at the thought and her hand subconsciously moved to rest protectively on Toni’s leg.

“No… no, Ronnie, they won’t… They can’t, right? She’s been through too much!”

Veronica moved quickly to gently cradle Cheryl’s face, “Hey, Cheryl, calm down, okay? Take a deep breath.”

A light knock at the door was followed by the entrance of the bloodied Serpents and Veronica offered Cheryl a soft smile before rushing over to hug and kiss her boyfriend.

Fangs stepped up to the bed and whispered, “How is she?”

Cheryl looked down at Toni and sighed, “She is alive. The doctors said she will be okay.”

Sweet Pea muttered, “Thank god.”

As Jughead began rambling about the effects of what they did and that their battle was worth it, Fangs gently squeezed Cheryl’s shoulder.

“Hey, Red, what’cha thinking about? Your bottom lip is about to fall off.”

Cheryl hadn’t noticed how hard she was chewing on her lip as she watched the rise and fall of Toni’s chest.

“What if they try again, Fangs? What if they retaliate?”

Fangs took a deep breath and shrugged, “Then we fight back. Until this dies down, Toni won’t be left alone and she definitely won’t be back at the Wyrm for a while. Right now, consider us her own Secret Service team.”

“Right now, consider yourselves on leave.”

All eyes turned to Jughead.

“We are all beat. My dad is coming to watch out for Toni and Blossom. He borrowed a Jeep and will take them back to Thistlehouse when Toni gets released.”

Betty noticed the hesitant look on Cheryl’s face and took a tiny step forward. “I’m going to have Jughead take me home to get some new clothes and shower. Call me when you make it home and I’ll come to keep you company, okay?”

Veronica nodded, “Me too. My parents keep asking where I am but I will check in then come back.”

As a few others began to join in, Cheryl shook her head.

“Thank you all, for everything you’ve done but right now, there isn’t much we can do. Toni needs time to heal and Riverdale needs time to shovel. The Ghoulies would be idiotic to show up at Thistlehouse. Once we make it safely there, we will be safe. Go home, okay? Get dry and warm and fed.”

Fangs nodded, “You heard the HBIC. Let’s go take care of Sunnyside, okay? We’ll visit Tiny once she is awake enough to annoy.”

A few hours later, Cheryl was dressing Toni in as many layers as she could as FP was signing the discharge papers.

“Cher?”

“Yes, T.T.?”

“I’m sorry…“

“No, cherie, none of that. You do not apologize for anything, okay? Can you lift your arms for me?”

Toni managed to do so, one at a time, as Cheryl slipped a sweater over her already numerous layers.

“Perfect.”

Brushing some wayward hairs from Toni’s pale face, Cheryl pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Let’s go home, T.T.”


End file.
